


I Couldn't Sleep Anyways.

by 1insertclevernamehere1



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: "Its okay. I couldnt sleep anyways", Just a slight mention, Promt from theimortalthieflord, There's barely any Bellarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1insertclevernamehere1/pseuds/1insertclevernamehere1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia Calls Bellamy In The Middle Of The Night.<br/>"Its okay. I couldnt sleep anyways."<br/>Blake sibling cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Couldn't Sleep Anyways.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheImmortalThiefLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImmortalThiefLord/gifts).



Bellamy woke up to the loud shrieking of his cell phone,cutting through the quiet calm of his bedroom like a butcher knife. He opened his eyes with a groan, taking a few seconds to let his pupils adjust to the darkness. He glanced over at the sleeping form beside him, blonde hair splayed out on the pillow and a bit of dried drool at the corner of her mouth. She was still sleeping deeply, thank goodness. He would never hear the end of it if her woke her up after her sixteen hour shift. He smirked and sat up, reaching for his phone before the call ended.

“Hello?” He bit out. His voice was weak and grovely after the unuse.

“Bell...Bellamy?” A small voice asked, shaky and weak.

Bellamy sat up, fully alert now. The sheets pooled at his feet and he had to wrestle them to get out of bed. “Octavia?”

A sigh at the other end. “Hey Bell.”

Bellamy walked quickly out his bedroom and shut the door with a quiet click. He shivered at the sudden coolness of his apartment. “ What’s wrong, O?”

“Why do you think something is wrong?” She asked, and promptly followed the question with a quiet sniff.

Bellamy softened. “ Because you haven't called me in the middle of the night since you were in college.” He laughed softly into the mouthpiece. “And that was usually to complain that you were out of alcohol.”

Bellamy heard Octavia laugh pathetically into the phone. The kind of laugh that someone laughs when they are sad. Bellamy ran his free hand through his hair and stepped out onto his terrace, looking over the skyline on the horizon. He had a shitty apartment if he ever saw one, but he had to admit that the view was nice. The light from the distant city reflected upon the river nearby, and created miniature starlights on the rippling water. When Bellamy ever got homesick and started to miss the openness of his Texas home, he would go out on his terrace and would be reminded of the stars from his past life.

“I'm out on my terrace right now, looking at the stars on the river.”

“You and your shitty apartment ,Bell. You hate it, but you love it.” Octavia snorted.

“Just like you sometimes.” Bellamy said dryly.

That caused a high pitched sobbing sound to emit from the phone and Bellamy sat down on a lawn chair and put his head in his hand. “Awww don’t cry, O. You know I didn't mean it like that.” He pleaded.

“Im k-know!” She cried. She tried to take a moment to compose herself, taking deep breaths that were audible in Bellamy’s ear. He held his breath, hoping his sister would sort herself out. After a moment she failed and just cried loudly into the phone, saying Bellamy’s name every now and then.  
Bellamy squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the noise and wait for her to be done. He hated hearing her cry, always have and always will. Even when she was a baby she would cry and cry, and there was nothing Bellamy could do about it usually. He would just have to wait and try to keep his heart from breaking from the sound.

A few minutes passed and Octavia was finally able to make an understandable sentence.

“I miss you Bell.”

Bellamy broke. A tear ran down his face, even though if she asked him about it later he would deny it. “I miss you too ,O.” He choked out.

Living on opposite sides of the country certainly didn't help the distance issues the two had. With Bellamy on the east coast and Octavia on the west, getting together was hard, and sometimes neither one had the money for a plane ticket. Sure they Skyped and did facetime. It wasn't the same though as grabbing your sibling and pulling them into a bone crushing hug, hoping the other would never let go.

“I think I just needed to hear your voice,” Octavia said. “I’ve been homesick for days and Lincoln finally made me call you.”

Bellamy smiled. Of course the two women he loved most in the world had to be stubborn. “You know you can call me anytime.”

“I know.” Octavia said. Her voice was clearer now and her usually happy pitch was back. “I just hate calling you in the middle of the night.”

Bellamy shook his head and leaned back in his chair, looking over at the horizon. “It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyways.”

Octavia made a choking sound. “Ew. I don’t need to hear about what you and Clarke do after the sun goes down Bellamy.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes. “I wasn't even talking about that,O.” 

“Whatever.” Octavia said flippantly. “I know you two are madly in love. I know what two people in love do after a certain point and-HEY WATCH THE ROAD ASSHOLE.”

Bellamy jumped at her sudden change in voice. “Are you driving right now?”

“Yeah. I’m on the way to the office. Roma has some new fabric swatches that just had to be approved before tomorrow for the new line. I’m pretty sure she called me in on my day off on purpose.” She growled at the end.

Bellamy smirked. “Punch her in the face.”

“No, that would get me fired, bro. And I’m already gonna be late ‘cause I have to fix my makeup after this phone call idiot.” She said, but there was no fire in her words. She paused and let out a breath.

“I love you big brother.”

“I love you too, Octavia. Drive safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know anything about time zones so just bear with me.  
> I enjoyed writing this! I hope you enjoyed reading! Leave me a comment if you liked it! :)


End file.
